You Are My Heart, My Soul
by beedivine
Summary: Twenty-five Lily/Sirius sentences, written for a challenge.


**A/N: **This was written for Miss Bree-tea's 25 Sentences Challenge. The challenge was to pick 25 prompts from a list of 50 and write one sentence for each. All of these sentences could probably work for just about any pairing, but I like to think of them as Lily/Sirius. Some are written from Sirius's point-of-view, others are from Lily's, and some could work either way; most of them are in first person, but a few are in third person. Oh and these are not connected to form a story, so if they don't seem like they should fit together that's why. =]

**Disclaimer:** The characters I based these off of are JK Rowling's, but otherwise these are all my own.

_You Are My Heart, My Soul_

_Eyes  
_His eyes, dark and swirling with passion, revealed everything that he dared not say aloud.

_Smile  
_She flashed me a smile across the crowded room, it was laced with the depth of her love – and was meant for me, and me alone.

_Midnight  
_Midnight, while the rest of the world slept we lost ourselves in the secret that was each other.

_Butterfly  
_His fingers traced patterns across my stomach, his touch as soft and light as a butterfly's wing.

_Hopeless  
_We were hopeless from the beginning; hopeless to resist and hopeless to think that we could come out on the other side completely unscathed.

_Peace  
_Her emerald eyes stared deeply into my own before she pressed her soft lips against mine, leaving me completely at peace with the world.

_Music  
_The steady rhythmic beating of her heart was my favorite song, a music that left me more deeply in love each time I listened.

_Chance  
_She took a chance, diving head first off a cliff into shark infested waters, and found that in the end, the water wasn't quite so deep and the fish not so dangerous after all.

_Drunk  
_I've been drunk before, many times in fact, but never once have I felt quite as intoxicated as I have by her love.

_Hug  
_It might have looked like a simple hug to anyone else, but they didn't hear the whispered _I love you _or see the way that our arms lingered around one another, not wanting to let go.

_Wind  
_The rain poured down, soaking us both to the core, and wind whipped her hair wildly around her face as she said for the first time, three simple little words.

_Hate  
_Her bright strawberry hair and shining green eyes caught his attention, and as he felt his heart start to race, he knew he shouldn't feel this way; hating her would be a better option than how he really felt about her.

_Hope  
_Just like every other little girl, I'd hoped and prayed that someday I would find my Prince Charming and we would live happily ever after, but now that I've found him I realize just how hard fairytales are to come by.

_Happiness  
_She was mine for the shortest of times, but she brought me to life even in the gravest of times, and gave me enough joy and happiness to last several lifetimes.

_Dream  
_I woke up and spent forever trying to get myself to fall back to sleep afraid it was only a dream, until I opened my eyes and saw you laying next to me.

_Imagine  
_I never imagined that I could possibly fall in love with someone, and I mean a heart wrenching, drive you crazy, can't live without them kind of love; but most of all I never imagined that someone would feel that way about me, that _she_ would feel that way about me.

_Fall  
_Sirius Black was the most arrogant prat in the entire country, and it was unacceptable enough to not hate him even a little, but the fact that everything inside of me was screaming that he really wasn't that bad, that I should just give him a chance, and worst of all, that I was sorta-kinda definitely falling for him, was completely crossing the line – a big flashing line covered in caution tape.

_Memories  
_The memories slash through my heart like a dagger and my breath comes in short painful gasps; I know I should forget you, forget you ever existed, forget the loving look in your eyes, and the way you felt in my arms, but I fear remembering holds only a hundredth of the pain that forgetting you would bring.

_Burn  
_Your love burns through me like the fiercest of infernos, taking away everything and leaving nothing in its path except the terrible sweetness that is you.

_Tears  
_I never wanted to see those tears run down your face, and wanted even less to be the reason behind them.

_Stars  
_I caught a glimpse of the stars reflected in her brilliant eyes before they closed, and her lips crashed into mine.

_Clouds  
_The clouds moved slowly across the grey sky, blocking out the sun, and causing dark shadows to fall upon us as I watched the light leave your eyes and told you once more that I didn't love you – praying that what little light there was wouldn't show the pain in my eyes.

_Surprise  
_She blinked in surprise as I took a hold of her wrist and roughly pulled her into a darkly shadowed corner and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her as fervently as if I had only minutes left to live.

_Kiss  
_She pressed her lips gently against mine, as if this was our first kiss and not our last.

_Love  
_The love I felt for her was not something that could easily be erased, and something that could never be forgotten, even in death.

I know deep inside that this is wrong, that I shouldn't love you -- wrong, that loving you could possibly feel so right.

**A/N:** Hehe so I have two sentences for love, but I just couldn't decide between the two -- so you get both. =] I hope you liked these, but whether you did or not, reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
